


et tu?

by fleurting



Series: ComicDrabbles Entries [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like she's in a race against the clock, but she doesn't know what it's counting down to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	et tu?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for challenge 102: against the clock at [comicdrabbles](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/).

It feels like she's in a race against the clock, but she doesn't know what it's counting down to. She can't explain it, but she can feel it. She can feel her blood, pulsating through her veins, and it feels wrong somehow. Tick tock. Tick tock. She feels like she's going crazy, locked away in this room. Every thing seems off somehow, wrong, but she can't say why. Fitz keeps looking at her like she's an equation he doesn't know how to solve. He seems intent on figuring it, her, out but she can see it sometimes. The fear in his eyes. They've all been double-crossed enough, by S.H.I.E.L.D., by Ward. She's not sure if she'll be able to handle it if her own body, her own mind, betrays them too. A part of her is afraid that's what her body is counting down to. It's betrayal. She's been in the face of imminent death, but this is the most afraid she has ever been. It's one thing to be scared when staring down the barrel of a gun, it's another to be terrified just staring at yourself in the mirror. Tick tock. Tick tock.


End file.
